


Crowley's Mission

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Aziraphale gets called to Heaven for a meeting even though he was fired. Aziraphale tells Crowley about it. But it makes him worry. Heaven did try to kill him. Hellfire was nothing to mess with around angels. Crowley knew what they did because he was his angel that day. He didn't want Aziraphale to die. He had to save him. And he was going to.
Relationships: Aziraphale & God (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel/Michael/Sandalphon/Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Aziraphale's Angelic Call

Aziraphale was at his bookshop working. It has only been two months since he and Crowley helped their god son Adam stop the war between Heaven and Hell. He was organizing the books when he heard something. It was an angelic voice singing. He knew where it was coming from. It was coming from the back room where his summoning circle is. He sets down the books he was putting on the shelf and moves the ladder. He went to the back room to see who was calling him. He was curious. It had only been two months since he was fired. Two months since Heaven tried to kill him for stopping the war and hanging out with Crowley. Which he didn't like. Crowley told them what they tried to kill him with. They tried to kill him with Hellfire. The most horrible death for an angel to go through. Which scared him again. He didn't want to be killed again. So he hoped he wasn't going into a trap.

Once Aziraphale to the back room he looked at the circle and then up at the face in front of him. There was the Almighty singing to call him to her. He bowed to her wondering what she needed from him now. The Almighty stopped singing and smiled at Aziraphale. " Rise Aziraphale you know how I hate bowing darling." The Almighty said knowing she needs to remind him of that every time she calls him privately. " Sorry. I'm just nervous. It's been so long since we talked. What do you need me for?" Aziraphale asked wondering what the Almighty wants or needs from him. The Almighty smiled at him. Aziraphale knew she was planning something for him and the archangels he made mad with his choice of saving Earth and saving Crowley from death. He was scared about what she was going to say to him about it. " Well I'm hosting a meeting in Heaven next week. I was hoping you could come. So that you can make up with the archangels. Every angel will be there. I will be there to make sure no one tries to kill you." The Almighty said knowing Crowley would burn a church if she didn't protect Aziraphale from the archangels out to get them. Especially after what happened with killing him the first time. She found it clever though. They solved what Agnes meant by changing faces. Which she didn't expect from them to do that. But it's a good thing they did. She didn't like seeing her angels die. Fallen or not fallen. Aziraphale thought about it for a moment. On one hand he didn't want to go back to Heaven and be made fun of by Gabriel again. But on the other hand he wanted to see the Almighty again along with Michael. 

Then he smiled at the Almighty. " Alright I'll be there next week. But promise you'll make sure Gabriel doesn't try to kill me next week." Aziraphale said scared and nervous about that happening to him. The Almighty giggled. She knew Aziraphale would agree. They love seeing each other. She also knows how much Aziraphale loves seeing Michael. But she has been unable to visit since the war had been stopped by him. " Good I'll see you next week on Monday. Please tell Crowley where you will be so he doesn't freak out about you being gone. You know how he gets when his boyfriend isn't there for him to see you at that time." The Almighty said not wanting Crowley breaking into Heaven next week because Aziraphale isn't at his bookshop reading or organizing the books on the shelves for customers who won't buy a book. " Yes Almighty. I'll let him know." Aziraphale said knowing he will do that for her. " Good." The Almighty said happy with that. " Almighty are you alright?" Gabriel asked from outside the Almighty's office. " I got to go. See you next week Aziraphale." The Almighty said not wanting Gabriel to see her talking to Aziraphale. Otherwise he would think she was a traitor as well and think that she was betraying her angels. The Almighty ended the call after that leaving Aziraphale along. Aziraphale sighed and looked at the circle. " See you next week." Aziraphale said sad that she had to leave so soon. But he would see her soon. Now he had to go pack and figure out a way to tell Crowley about this.

To Be Continued


	2. Telling Crowley

Aziraphale was in his room packing his suitcase. He knows it's not until next week but he might as well be prepared for next week and wait for it. He has plenty of clothes for the next week. He sighed about it. He didn't want to leave for a few days. Since Crowley would worry even if he did tell him about the meeting. There's a reason for that. Crowley had told him about what Heaven tried to kill him with two months ago. They tried to kill him with Hellfire. The worse death for angels. It burns your insides first and then everything you are. It hurts very much and Aziraphale has only experienced it's burn once in his life. It was a bad time and Crowley still regrets letting him get hurt by the fire. But he always reminds Crowley that he is okay and he is still here for his demon. He will always be here for Crowley so he hopes. 

As Aziraphale was packing he heard the bell from the door ring. He knows who it was. It was Crowley waiting to see him. " Angel where are you at?" Crowley asked wondering where Aziraphale went. As he was always behind the counter reading or on the couch reading. Aziraphale sighed. There was no better time to do this than now. He just had to say it. Tell Crowley where he was going for a few days next week. He went out of his room through the back room and went over to the counter. Crowley smiled when he saw his angel. He leaned over the counter to see him. " Hey angel how are you?" Crowley asked wondering how he's doing. Aziraphale took a deep breath as he got his thoughts together. " I'm fine. Just busy at the moment." Aziraphale said hoping Crowley would deal with what he said and not question it. " Busy? With what? Aziraphale we were fired two months ago. And seeing as you don't sell your books much I would say your not busy at all." Crowley said knowing they were and shouldn't be busy with anything. " Well um there's something I need to talk to you about this." Aziraphale said knowing they need to talk about where he was going and to make sure Crowley doesn't mess this up for him. " Sure angel." Crowley said okay with all of that. He came around the counter going to the back room where they have always talked since the shop opened two hundred years ago. Aziraphale followed him back there. They sat down on the couch and looked at each other.

Then Aziraphale spoke. " So I've been called back to Heaven for a few days next week." Aziraphale said hoping Crowley doesn't freak out at that moment. Crowley nodded. " Okay. Who called you to Heaven? If you don't mind me asking." Crowley said wondering about the whole thing. " The Almighty did. She wants me to make up with the archangels for what we did and hope that they would understand why we did this." Aziraphale said hoping Crowley understands all of this. Crowley got worried though. He was scared. Heaven was out to get Aziraphale still. Hell was still out for him. He needed to protect his angel from them. " You can't go Aziraphale. Their still out to get us. You have to be safe. I can't protect you in Heaven. Not this time. I know you want to see her. But you got to let this go and move on from them. You have me now. Am I not enough anymore? After six thousand years." Crowley said wondering why Aziraphale would do this. Aziraphale got upset by this. He wasn't doing this for them. He was doing this for himself. " No Crowley. I'm going and you can't stop me. Also I know what were doing. She'll make sure I am safe and won't let me get hurt by any of them. I promise I'm taking the precautions to keep myself safe. You need to trust me on this. Also promise me something." Aziraphale said wanting Crowley to know all of this also to do all of this for him. He didn't want this meeting to go bad. He also didn't want Heaven to take him back. He just wants to be happy with what he is doing now. Along with them to be happy without him. Crowley took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't trust Heaven. But he can trust Aziraphale on this. He let the breath out and nodded. " Alright I trust you Aziraphale. What's the promise you want me to make for the days you are gone?" Crowley said knowing they need to trust each other right now. Aziraphale smiled happy Crowley was doing this for him. " Thank you my dear. Now promise me you won't crash the meeting for no reason." Aziraphale said hoping Crowley stays true to this promise. Just like he stayed true to their arrangement. Crowley thought about for a moment. He was going to crash the meeting. But when Aziraphale least expected. " Alright. I promise angel that I will not crash the meeting at anytime for you." Crowley said hoping that makes his angel happy. Especially without Aziraphale knowing what he was planning right now. " Good now help me pack my bag for the meeting next week. I still have a lot to do." Aziraphale said wanting to finish packing. " Okay I'm coming." Crowley said happy with helping him. But as he went with Aziraphale to go pack he was planning a way to save Aziraphale and crash the meeting for him.


	3. Aziraphale Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what the chapter title sounds like. No he's not breaking up with Crowley. He's just leaving for the meetings. I couldn't come up with a different title. I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoy.

Crowley woke up on Monday morning worried and panicked. He was worried that this meeting can go wrong and Aziraphale would just be trapped in Heaven from now on by the archangels holding him captive. He was panicking because no matter what Aziraphale said Crowley knew Gabriel would try to have him killed again. Which frightened Crowley to no end as he was Aziraphale as he was about to be executed by them. Luckily they figured out what Agnes had written on that paper and did the old body swap. It was strange at first but they saved each other and they were very grateful that they did that for each other. As Crowley opened his eyes he thought about how Aziraphale was leaving today when the Almighty came to pick him up from the bookshop. Which would be in an hour. She said she would be here at nine. It was eight in the morning right now. Crowley sighed and he turned around in bed to look at the angel sleeping beside him. He smiled seeing his beautiful angel sleeping so peacefully for once in years. He kissed Aziraphale's forehead knowing he needs to get up and make breakfast for them before the Almighty came to get Aziraphale and take him to Heaven for this making peace meeting with the archangels. Crowley got out of bed slowly trying not to wake Aziraphale up. Even if they didn't need sleep Aziraphale now liked it and found out a good nights rest was good for him in so many ways that Crowley never told him about. It was nice to know Aziraphale liked sleep now. He used to stay up all night reading and cleaning his shop for the next day of work. Crowley wasn't sure why Aziraphale had the shop now. He didn't really sell any of his books so he didn't see why Aziraphale would keep this place open. But Crowley didn't judge his angel for this. He knew his love liked his little shop here a Soho. He wouldn't want to take that away from him.

Once Crowley had gotten out of bed without waking up Aziraphale he grabbed his normal clothes for the day and went to take a shower. After that he got dressed, did his hair, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to make breakfast for them. He wanted to forget about Aziraphale leaving. Forget about his worries about Aziraphale being Heaven by himself without him there to get him out of trouble if the archangels caused any. He sighed remembering his panic of them killing Aziraphale and he would never know he was in danger until it was too late. As Crowley was thinking he slipped on the stairs scaring himself in the process. He screamed scared of breaking something or waking Aziraphale up. The former more than the ladder at the moment. He closed his eyes waiting to to his his head on the floor below him. But it never happened. Instead he felt a pair of arms holding him. Crowley opened his eyes wondering who had caught him from falling down the stairs. He gasped when he saw who it was. It was the Almighty. She smiled happy to see Crowley again after so long of being apart. She regretted one angel of hers who fell when the fallen went to Hell. It was Crowley she regretted sending to fall. He was just asking questions. He was just curious about the world she was making for the humans and her angels to live on in harmony. But that plan didn't go as planned and she should have thought about it more than she did. But she couldn't change anything now. If she changed the past. She could change the future. And her world along with the people and the boys she loves so much wouldn't be here right now before her. " Hello Crowley. Are you alright you seem startled from the fall?" The Almighty said happy to see him. But worried about why he was frightened by her. Crowley cleared his throat and composed himself. " Yes I'm fine. Your early to pick up Aziraphale. Can't wait to let your jerks you call archangels tear him apart and kill him like they did before." Crowley said still holding that against her and the archangels. The Almighty glared at him. She understood Crowley's feelings about them all. They aren't exactly the best batch of angels she created. So worried about sides and a war the was never going to happen. She sighed and set Crowley do. " I know I'm early but I need to talk to you both about something. I also made breakfast. So stop acting worried and panicked about us trying to hurt or killed Aziraphale please." The Almighty said wanting Crowley to just trust her on her idea right now. She wouldn't let anything happen to Aziraphale. Yes she was mad these last two months. But she was over it now. She wanted this to all be over with and hope this would not cause a fight between three sides instead of two. Crowley sighed knowing she was right about letting it go right now. He had to let it go. He would let it go. For now he would at least. " Fine I'll go get Aziraphale." Crowley said deciding this was the best case right now. Just to keep her happy and not pouring holy water on him. He walked back upstairs as the Almighty went to prepare their plates for them.

Time skip

Once Aziraphale and Crowley got downstairs they went into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and started eating wondering what the Almighty had to talk to them about. The Almighty sat down with them. She was ready to talk to them about all of this. " Alright boys. I'm only going to say this once so pay attention." The Almighty said hoping that will get them to listen to her. " Okay." Aziraphale ready to hear her out. The Almighty took a deep breath knowing this would be hard for her to say this. But she had to for Aziraphale's safety and for Crowley not to worry too much about Aziraphale while he was with her. " I want you both to know if the archangels try anything. And I mean anything. I'll be there to stop them and send Aziraphale home right away. I will not tolerate their behavior anymore than I already have. " Well that's good." Crowley said happy about that. It calmed his nerves a bit. But didn't make them go away. He would always worry for Aziraphale's safety around the archangels and the Almighty. " Anyway it's almost time to go Aziraphale. Finishing eating. Crowley please trust me when I say I never ordered Gabriel to kill Aziraphale. That was their choice as a group that I was not aware of until afterwards. So if it makes you feel any better I didn't plan on having Aziraphale killed at all. And I don't plan on letting Gabriel and his group kill Aziraphale in the next two days either." The Almighty said knowing didn't have anything to do with Aziraphale almost dying to Hellfire. Almost because Crowley had been Aziraphale at the time. Making sure Aziraphale didn't die to the fire and he didn't die to holy water. " Alright. Get going you two you don't want to be late then." Crowley said knowing they should go now. Aziraphale had finished his breakfast as the Almighty and Crowley talked so he was ready to go. The Almighty and Aziraphale stood up from the seat at the table. They went to the backroom where Aziraphale's traveling circle was. It wouldn't set the shop of fire again like it did the last tine Aziraphale used it. But he did step on it on accident thanks to Shadwell. Crowley was just worried about it happening again for many reasons. Aziraphale body would be lost again. Adam didn't have his powers anymore. So if Aziraphale lost it they couldn't get it back. The two angels stepped onto the circle ready to go. " See you soon angel." Crowley said knowing he will. " See you soon my dear." Aziraphale said knowing they'll see each other again soon enough. The light came down onto the circle pulling the Almighty and Aziraphale to Heaven.

Once they were gone Crowley went to the living room with his coffee. He knew Aziraphale was smart and would get out of trouble. But sometimes his kind nature and love of food got him into trouble with people. But he always got Aziraphale out of it. But this time if he got into trouble. He wouldn't be there to save him. It worried Crowley. But he knew if he felt something bad happening he would break into Heaven. Even if Aziraphale wasn't in danger he was getting him out of there. For Crowley knew soon enough his worries and fears would get the best of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was from https://masterajcrowley.tumblr.com/ check them out please. Also here's my tumblr as well. https://ask-ineffable-family.tumblr.com/ any questions about the stories that I've been doing in chapters that are my own ideas can be questioned here for the family. Thank you for reading.


End file.
